Jongin VS Thomas
by Awas Ada Sule
Summary: Langsung ke Chapter 4. Ini kisah Jongin bersama seekor kucing bernama Thomas. Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Hana. Jongin VS Thomas.
1. Chapter 1

**My Appa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Title : My Appa

Author : Nurul Hidayah

Cast : Kim Hana ( OC ), Oh Shin ( OC ), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.

Genre : GS! Romance, family.

Rated : T

Summary : " Hana adalah seorang remaja yang baru merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta.

Lalu, di suatu minggu pagi Shin yang merupakan teman terdekatnya menjemputnya untuk berkencan.

Bagaimana reaksi dari orang tua Hana saat mengetaui siapa Shin sebenarnya?

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan nama, mohon maaf.

 **WARNING! Yang merasa Baekyeon Shipper tidak usah baca A/N saya!**

.

.

.

-oOo-

Kim Hana, putri dari pasangan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Usianya kini menginjak 18 tahun dan sekarang duduk di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hana seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil seperti ibunya. Setiap kali melihat pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan bersama, bak pinang dibelah dua wajah keduanya amatlah mirip. Dari mata hingga bentuk bibir. Sifat dan tingkah lakunya pun benar-benar duplikat seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Inilah yang menyebabkan Jongin sering kali dilanda kegalauan. Dengan dramatisnya, ayah beranak satu ini akan mengeluhkan, ' benarkah dia tidak mewarisi sedikit pun genku? '. Walau hanya dengan kemiripan warna kulit sekali pun Jongin rela. Tapi, mau bagaimana, Kim Hana memang benar-benar mirip Kyungsoo dibandingkan Jongin.

Mungkin satu sifat yang memang diwariskan Jongin pada Hana yang tidak ada pada diri istrinya, cengeng.

Hana seorang gadis yang cengeng. Dia mudah menangis ketika dihadapkan pada hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan. Seperti film atau novel yang mengangkat kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga, di mana anak keluarga itu mempunyai orang tua yang tak lengkap, salah satunya ada yang meninggal.

Anehnya, setiap dia akan menangis, dia memerlukan sesuatu untuk menutupi wajah merahnya saat menangis, entah itu tisu atau topi sekali pun. Inilah sifat yang Jongin wariskan pada putrinya. Sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah, ketika pasangan Kaisoo itu masih berstatus sepasang kekasih, Jongin sering mengikuti kompetisi dance dan sewaktu latihan dia sering kali mengalami cedera.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo datang ke tempat latihan untuk membawakannya makan siang dan berencana untuk makan bersama. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kekasih kulit tannya itu makan sambil memakai topi hingga menutupi separuh hidung peseknya (-,- ). Saat Kyungsoo meminta untuk melepas topinya saat makan, Jongin menolak dan mengatakan ini style terbaru saat makan siang. Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo hanya mencibirnya dan melanjutkan makannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin sedang menangis karena cederanya kambuh sehingga tariannya tidak maksimal padahal seminggu lagi ada kompetisi tari di sekolah mereka.

Kini, Hana kecil tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahunya. Dia anak yang manis, rajin dan penurut. Ketika Jongin pulang bekerja, Hana membantu ibunya menyambut sang ayah dengan menyeduhkan secangkir teh hangat dan membawakan tas kerja Jongin.

Tentu Jongin sangat bahagia mempunyai dua perempuan yang begitu perhatian dan mengurusnya dengan baik dalam hidupnya setelah ibu kandungnya. Jongin mersa hidupnya begitu beruntung memiliki istri dan anak yang tahu cara mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik.

Namun, ada perasaan tak rela di hati Jongin saat memikirkan suatu saat nanti, salah seorang dari dua perempuan itu berpisah darinya dan memulai sebuah kehidupan baru. Jongin memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya saat Hana, putri kecilnya akan disunting orang lain dan hidup jauh darinya. Ughh, Jongin, dia baru kelas tiga SMA -,-"

Sering kali Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya ini pada istrinya sebelum mereka tidur, dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi perasaan Jongin dengan gelak tawa. Istrinya terkekeh mendengar penuturan seorang ayah yang merasa akan terlupakan saat anaknya menikah. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Hana akan meninggalkan mereka itu masih sangat lama, masih banyak yang harus Hana lakukan sampai pada tahap di mana pemikiran jauh Jongin terwujud.

Tapi, tetap saja, namanya Jongin yang selalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan. Dengan alasan ketidak tenangan hatinya memikirkan hal itu, dia dengan seenak jidat Park Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat semalaman. Bertingkah manja bagaikan balita. Modus seorang Kim Jongin.

Mungkin pemikiran Jongin tentang Hana yang menikah belum terwujud dalam waktu dekat, tapi bukankah bahwa pernikahan dimulai saat dua insan saling bertemu? Suka dan akhirnya berkencan?

Jongin hanya memikirkan Hana yang menikah, bukan Hana yang di suatu pagi Minggu dijemput seorang lelaki di rumah mereka untuk berkencan. Hihihi..

.

.

.

-oOo-

" Siapa namamu anak muda? "

Pagi itu, rumah keluarga kecil itu diketuk beberapa kali dari luar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi saat Kyungsoo dengan apron hijaunya membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka tersebut.

Nyonya Kim itu mengernyit saat mendapati seorang lelaki muda seusia putrinya berdiri dengan jaket baseball hitamnya. Dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat, si pemuda memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Oh Shin, teman sekelas putrinya. Kyungsoo yang seakan tersadar lalu mempersilahkan lelaki muda dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi untuk remaja seusianya itu masuk ke rumah sederhanya.

Si nyonya rumah lalu mempersilahkannya duduk, menanyakan adakah minuman yang ingin diminumnnya. Shin menjawab dengan tingkah sopan bahwa tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membuatkannya segelas teh atau apa pun itu karena dia ke sini untuk menjemput Hana. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terkejut. Dia lalu bertanya apakah keduanya akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini, dan Shin mengangguk mengiyakan. Tepat setelah shin selesai menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, orang yang dibicarakan keluar dari kamarnya dengan gaun selutut berwarna kremnya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat manis ketika sebuah bando berwarna perak menghiasi rambutnya yang hitam legam.

Sesaat, Shin seolah terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya. Padahal dia setiap hari bertemu dengan Hana di sekolah dan mendapati " teman " sekelasnya itu siswi yang terbilang sederhana saat berseragam. Dan saat ini, dia terpesona, Kim Hana begitu memukau di matanya.

Bagi Hana sendiri, Shin juga sangat tampan dalam balutan jaket hitam dan poni hitamnya yang terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan dahi yang memberi kesan dewasa pada remaja itu. Keduanya saling tatap sebelum sebuah dehaman berat menginterupsi kegiatan itu.

Kim Jongin kembali dari acara berkebunnya di taman belakang rumah. Lelaki berusia 35 tahunan itu menatap bingung akan kehadiran seorang lelaki asing di rumahnya. Dirinya tambah kebingungan saat mendapati putri kecilnya dengan pakaian yang begitu manisnya telah berdiri di antara istrinya dan lelaki asing itu.

Kyungsoo dengan canggung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian suaminya dengan memintanya untuk mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu. Jongin menurut dan beranjak ke dapur.

Namun sebelumnya, dia meminta Hana dan Shin agar tetap duduk di sana setelah dia kembali.

.

.

.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Shin, teman sekelas Hana, " ucap lelaki berparas dingin itu.

Saat ini, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Hana dan Shin sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca, Jongin mulai bertanya pada Shin tujuannya datang ke rumahnya.

" Wah, pagi-pagi sekali kau bertamu, jadi apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini? "

Dengan wajah yang tak kalah tak terbacanya, Shin menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah " temannya " itu. " Saya ingin meminta izin pada anda untuk mengajak Hana jalan-jalan hari ini, " jawabnya.

" Jalan-jalan? " Jongin lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada putrinya yang tetunduk dengan pipi gembil yang memerah samar. " Berkencan maksudmu? " tanya Jongin untuk memperjelas " jalan-jalan " yang dimaksud Shin.

" Jika anda menyebutnya begitu, bisa dianggap seperti itu, " balas remaja belasan tahun itu.

Kyungsoo menyadari ada hawa tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia hanya akan diam dan membiarkan suaminya melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya pada lelaki muda ini. Di sebelahnya, putri kecilnya masih saja diam menunduk tanpa mau mengangkat wajah. Hahh, akankah saat yang dikhawatirkan suaminya terwujud secepat ini? Kyungsoo dibuat dilema jadinya.

Jongin lalu menyeringai dan mulai melanjutkan pertanyaannya. " Oh, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal putriku tuan Oh? " tanyanya lagi.

" Sekitar dua tahun. Sebenarnya saya adalah siswa pindahan dari Busan, " jawab Shin kemudian.

" Benarkah? Lalu dengan siapa kau tinggal di sini, anak muda? " Jongin bertanya seakan ini adalah ruang investigasi bagi para pelaku kejahatan.

Suasana temaram yang hanya diisi kedunya, Kyungsoo dan Hana yang seolah tak terlihat.

" Awalnya saya hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen, tapi semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, kedua orangtua saya juga ikut pindah ke sini, " akunya.

" Saya tinggal di rumah yang berjarak satu kilometer dari rumah ini, " lanjut Shin lagi.

Suasana yang semakin dingin semakin terasa, Kyungsoo tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia harus mencari akal untuk mencairkan suasana ini.

" Ahh, Hana-ya, bagaimana kalau kau membantu ibu memasak saja sebelum pergi? Sepertinya, karena keasyikan berbincang jadi lupa sebentar lagi makan siang, " Kyungsoo lalu menggeret tangan putrinya menuju dapur yang diikuti dengan patuh oleh sang anak.

Tinggalah Jongin dan Shin berdua di ruang tamu sederhana itu. Kedua pasang mata elang dari dua orang yang berbeda saling menatap dengan intens. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam sebelum suara Jongin memecah suasana sunyi di antara mereka.

" Jadi, apakah hubunganmu dan anakku sebenarnya? "

.

.

.

" Jadi, bagaimana masakan Hana, Shin-ah? " tanya Kyungsoo pada Shin yang sedang menyuap sup panas dari mangkoknya.

" Uhukk.. " Shin tiba-tiba saja terbatuk saat Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Hana, selaku orang terdekat dari tempatnya duduk lalu menyerahkan air untuk diminumnya.

" Gwaenchana? " Sambil mengelus punggung Shin, Hana bertanya pada lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Shin mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal seseorang di seberang meja.

" Jadi, apakah makanan putriku enak, tuan muda Oh? " Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, mengulang kembali pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tertunda jawabannya tadi.

Shin mengangguk sejenak, lantas membuka suaranya. " Sebenarnya ini enak hanya jika tidak terlalu asin, " jawabnya. Seketika wajah Hana memerah malu dan Kyungsoo sendiri melototkan mata bulatnya. Istri Kim Jongin sekaligus ibu Kim Hana itu tak percaya pada ucapan lelaki muda di seberang mejanya ini. Untuk orang yang baru pertama kali kenal, Shin cukup berani untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata " lancang " seperti itu. Dirinya lantas melirik ke arah putrinya dan mendapati si gadis kembali tertunduk dengan kulit memerah hingga telinga.

Jongin? Jongin malah sebaliknya, dia tersenyum tipis, amat tipis sehingga tak satu pun di antara tiga orang lainnya yang menyadarinya.

" Benarkah? Ku pikir ini sudah enak, " balasnya santai.

Shin lalu melirik Hana yang tertunduk di sebelahnya, ada perasaan bersalah di dirinya setelah mengatakannya. Mulutnya memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

" Maaf, mungkin lidahku sedang bermasalah, " ucap Shin.

Jongin mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati dia meenggumam betapa menariknya pemuda ini.

Setelahnya, tak ada yang memulai perbincangan lagi. Semuanya hening dalam sumpit dan mangkok yang saling beradu.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Shin dan Hana sedang mengantri untuk membeli cemilan saat di bioskop nanti. Keduanya memang berjanji akan menonton film hari ini. Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tua Hana, Shin melajukan sepeda motornya menuju sebuah bioskop di daerah Seoul. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton sebuah film berjudul Cart yang dipilih Hana. Salah satu pemainnya adalah idola Hana, D.O. .

Setelah mendapatkan cemilan yang diinginkan, Shin dan Hana masuk ke dalam bioskop. Keduanya memilih duduk di tiga deret bangku teratas/ belakang.

Lampu dimatikan dan film diputar. Alur film mengisahkan perjuangan seorang wanita yang bekerja di sebuah pabrik untuk mendapatkan haknya sebagai karyawan. Di samping itu, diceritakan pula kisah anak dari sang wanita yang bekerja secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya dan si anak itulah yang menjadi idola Hana. Setiap si idola muncul Hana akan berteriak kegirangan. Senyumnya terkembang lebar saat melihat idolanya bermain peran.

Berkebalikan dengan Hana, Shin malah asyik memandang wajah gadis di sampingnya. Dia seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah Hana di keremangan bioskop. Dirinya sejak pertama kali pindah sudah merasakan debaran halus saat melihat gadis itu. Semakin lama mengenalnya, Shin semakin tertarik. Selain wajah manisnya, perangai yang lembut namun terkadang cerewet itu menjadikan gadis yang lahir bulan Agustus tersebut membuat Shin merasakan ada perasaan lain saat dia sedang menatapnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Shin kembali jatuh cinta.

Ini tekatnya, hari ini di tempat ini dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Hana yang merasa terus dipandangi, akhirnya menoleh ke samping dan benar saja, Shin sedari tadi memandangnya.

" A..ada aa..apa kau memme..mandang..ku begitu? Hana bertanya dengan gugupnya. Pipinya kembali memerah saat Shin tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

" Hana-ya.. Kim Hana. " Shin memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Meski samar, setidaknya dia bisa mendengar yang diucapkan " temannya " itu.

" Mmm.. " balasnya. Shin makin intens menatapnya. Dan saat kata itu terucap, sebuah kecupan di dahinya membuat Hana hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

.

" Aku menyukaimu.. "

" Yeobo, apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu saat di meja makan tadi? " -Kyungsoo

" Yang mana? " -Jongin

" Tentang masakan Hana. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya kau menanyakan hal yang sesensitif itu? " Kyungsoo mengomel di samping suaminya. Sepasang suami istri itu sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton berita sore. Karena kesal dengan suaminya, Kyungsoo lantas mencubit pahanya.

" Auu, Ya! " teriak Jongin kesakitan. Tangannya lalu mengelus bagian pahanya yang baru saja dicubit Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya bersedekap dada tanda masih kesal pada suaminya. Dia tidak habis pikir pada Jongin yang bertanya kepada tamu mereka yang malah balik mempermalukan putri mereka.

Jongin hanya tersenyum setelah mengingat perbincangannya dengan Shin pagi tadi.

" Seseorang yang tulus ingin berteman dengan kita, akan selalu mengatakan kekurangan kita di depan. Bukan dengan menjelekkannya di belakang. "

Kyungsoo terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh suaminya. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan suami berkulit tannya berbicara meneruskan ucapannya.

" Dan saat seorang lelaki benar-benar serius, dia tak akan macam-macam pada gadisnya. Menjaga mereka sampai saatnya tiba, saat akan ada tali pengikat yang menyatukan mereka tanpa bisa orang lain memutusnya kecuali maut yang memutusnya. " Kyungsoo mulai paham apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Senyumnya terlukis saat mengingat anak gadis mereka yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Mengenal apa itu cinta. Hah.. Waktu tak terasa begitu cepatnya berlalu.

Dulu Hana hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang selalu mengikutinya pergi ke pasar dan merengek ingin dibelikan gula kapas. Sekarang, bukan dirinya lagi yang akan membelikan gula kapas itu, tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga untuk putrinya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terpikir, dirinya terkejut akan perubahan Jongin yang nyatanya lebih santai saat menghadapi hari ini. Kyungsoo pikir, si bayi besarnya ini akan menangis tidak membiarkan putri mereka untuk diajak pergi. Nyatanya, Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Shin meminta izin membawa Hana tadi pagi.

" Yeobo, kau aneh hari ini.." celetuk Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Jongin lalu menatapnya heran, sejenak mengalihkan atensinya dari televisi yang menyala.

" Apanya yang aneh? " balas Jongin sama keheranannya. " Kau jadi lebih bijak, " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Aku memang sudah bijak sedari dulu, yeobo.. " ucap Jongin bangga. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya seakan memang itulah dirinya.

" Cih.., " Kyungsoo mencibir. Bijak apanya. Yang ada kekanakan.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskan anakku pada orang yang tak dikenal, " sambung Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa lagi maksud presdir Kim ini? Batinnya.

" Kau ingat namanya? " tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja.. " Oh.. Oh Sehun maksudmu? "

" Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Shin-ah.. " panggil Hana pada Shin yang mulai melambatkan laju kendaraannya. Sebentar lagi keduanya akan sampai di depan rumah Hana.

" Mmm.. " Shin menyahutnya dengan gumaman.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan pada ayahku tadi pagi? " tanya Hana. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang Shin dan ayahnya bicarakan sewaktu ia dan ibunya memasak di dapur.

" Eoh? Kenapa kau ingin tahu? " balas Shin, balik bertanya. Dia terkekeh. Kenapa Hana ingin mengetahuinya?

" Aish! Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula aku masih marah padamu soal makan siang tadi. Bisa-bisanya kau menyebut masakanku keasinan, " omel Kyungsoo kecil itu. Dirinya lantas bersedekap dada saat sepeda motor Shin telah benar-benar sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

" Maaf.. maaf. Aku hanya mengatakannya demi kebaikanmu. Jika kau terus memasak seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih buruk jika ada orang lain yang lebih jahat dariku mengomentari masakanmu? " jelas Shin panjang lebar pada Hana. Mendengar hal itu, Hana jadi tersenyum. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar berbeda 1800. Di luar dia tampak dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia adalah seorang teman yang baik dan jujur.* Eyyy, " teman " apa " teman " sekarang? ~( -,-)~

" Gomawo, Shin-ah, " balas Hana yang tersipu malu. " Tapi, apa yang kau bicarakan pada ayah tadi pagi? "

Shin kembali terkekeh. Ternyata gadisnya benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakannya bersama ayahnya. * " Ayah " apa " Ayahh? ~(-,- )~ /thor lu ganggu deh../

" Banyak hal yang dibicarakan dan tidak seharusnya wanita mengetahuinya, " ucap Shin menggoda Hana. Hana kembali cemberut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. * Cieee yang mengakui~~ /dilemparbomatom/

" Sudah sana, masuk. " Shin lalu mengambil alih helm yang dipegang Hana. Senyum di wajah dingin itu dibalas dengan senyum bentuk hati oleh Hana. Sebelum masuk halaman rumahnya, Hana dengan kilat lalu mengecup sebelah pipi lelaki bermarga Oh itu. Cup.. Hehe, satu sama untukmu, Oh Shin.

-oOo-

" Satu hal yang perlu diingat oleh lelaki sejati. Dia tak akan membawa seorang gadis lebih dari saat matahari terbenam. "

Seorang ayah tahu mana lelaki yang baik untuk putrinya.

Karena dia belajar dari para pendahulunya.

Kakek dan nenekmu.

Ayahmu pernah berada di posisi yang sama saat melamar ibumu.

-oOo-

END

Halo, Nurul Hidayah di sini!

Setelah sekian lama, saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru. EXO! Kaisoo!

Oke, saya mau sedikit curhat. Saya lagi galon.

 **WARNING! Yang merasa Baekyeon Shipper tidak usah baca A/N saya!**

Udah ada yang tau kabar si leader SNSD like fanpage BY di instagram? Ditambah para BYs yang nyangkut pautin postingan Baekhyun kodean sama si Taeyeon? Apa kabar hati saya yang seorang CBs ini.. Jujur, saya kaya kembali ke kejadian satu tahun yang lalu di mana keadaan saya lagi down-down (?) nya.

Saya jadi males ngikutin apa aja yang dilakuin sama si Baek. Bawaannya kesel... aja lia muka dia. Berasa pengen nyuruh si Chanyeol buat jauhin dia kaya tahun kemarin. Saya ga peduli, mau ini settingan kek, engga nek.. tetep aja bikin kesel. Saya tuh selalu mikir, dalam setiap OTP yang saya ship, yang biasanya kena rumor dan fakta kencan itu selalu pihak yang lebih femininnya. Baekhyun-Taeyeon, D.O. –Sojin. Kesel kan jadinya!

Kalo sampe si Jongdae juga ikut-ikutan, awas aja.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Jangan ada bash atau apapun. Karena hanya ada kerugian menimpa diri anda jika membash saya yang membias Jongdae, ngeship ChanbaekKaisoo, yang ngakunya anaknya Yunjae, pacarnya Kai tapi teteemnya Sehun ini. Oke!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Musim dingin telah datang dan kurang dari tujuh belas hari lagi, natal akan datang. Meskipun natal masih lama, tidak sedikit yang sudah mempersiapkan persiapan natal. Mulai dari pohon natal hingga daftar hadiah yang dipinta pada Santa Claus. Santa Claus? Lelaki tua berjenggot panjang ini memang sangat diharapkan kedatangannya oleh anak-anak pada saat natal. Berharap segala hadiah yang diminta dikabulkan dan pada keesokan harinya, saat membuka mata melihat hadiah yang begitu diinginkan ada dan siap untuk dibuka.

Ngomong ngomong soal natal dan Santa Claus, ada hal yang menarik terjadi di natal 9 tahun lalu keluarga Kim. Hihi..

.

.

.

 **Santa Claus**

 **My Appa Sequel Part 1**

 **.**

.

.

Lagu-lagu natal menggema di kediaman keluarga Kim malam itu, satu minggu sebelum natal datang. Pohon natal sudah terhiaskan dengan lampu berwarna-warni serta hiasan-hiasan kecil lainnya. Dari arah dapur tercium aroma khas kue kering yang baru keluar dari pemanggang. Rupanya malam itu, si nyonya rumah sedang membuat kue kering persiapan natal. Dengan celemek hijaunya, Kyungsoo mngeluarkan seloyang kue kering lagi dari dalam pemanggang. Bentuk kue-kue kering itu sungguh menggugah selera, ada beruang dan ikan. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo lalu mulai memasukkan kue-kue itu satu persatu ke dalam sebuah toples bening dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga di mana Jongin dan Hana sedang asyik menonton televisi.

Di musim dingin seperti ini, memang enak berkumpul bersama keluarga. Duduk-duduk di depan perapian sambil menikmati kue-kue yang baru keluar dari pemanggang. Hahh, nyamannya..

"Ini kuenya.." seru Kyungsoo pada suami dan putrinya yang sedang serius menonton drama televisi. Sejenak keduanya mengalihkan atensi dari televis ke arah wanita 30 tahunan itu. Hana lalu mengambil alih toples yang ibunya pegang dan membukanya. Mengambil satu buah kue lalu memakannya. 'Ahh, rasa jahe,' serunya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo lalu ikut bergabung bersama pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Dilihatnya Jongin yang begitu serius menonton drama televisi yang akhir-akhir ini katanya ratingnya memang sedang bagus-bagusnya. *bukan anak jalanan, lo ya -,-"

"Ah, kasihan sekali anak itu, " gumam Jongin.

"Seharusnya natal dirayakan dengan bahagia, kasihan sekali dia," lagi, Jongin bergumam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan ayah satu orang anak tersebut.

"Masa iya, presdir perusahaan baper hanya gara-gara drama tv?" ejek Kyungsoo pada suaminya itu. Dahi Jongin berkerut tanda tak terima atas apa yang telah istrinya ucapkan. "Aku bukannya baper, tapi hanya terlalu menghayati, lihat kasihan sekali anak itu, " Jongin lalu menunjuk ke arah layar televisi yang kini menampilkan wajah seorang anak lelaki yang sedang kedinginan.

"Apakah Santa Claus akan memberinya hadiah?" celetuk Hana yang berada di antara kedua orang tuanya. Sama seperti Jongin, gadis duplikat Do Kungsoo ini juga sedang gemar menonton drama yang sama.

"Tentu Santa Claus akan memberinya hadiah. Bukankah dia anak yang baik?" jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengelus rambut hitam Hana. Hana mengangguk. "Dia memang anak yang baik, tapi benarkah Santa Claus itu benar-benar ada?" tanyanya lagi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mana ada? Itu hanya akkh.." ucapan Jongin terpotong saat Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin dan melototkan mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Hana.

"Tentu. Tapi Santa Claus hanya memberikan hadiah pada anak-anak baik saja, " ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Hana menatap ibunya dengan mata yang mengerjap polos. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, kalau Hana juga ingin diberi Santa Claus hadiah, Hana harus jadi anak baik. " Mata bulat Hana semakin mengerjap. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada anaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, Hana akan menjadi anak baik mulai sekarang, " serunya girang. Pipinya yang cabi semakin membulat seiring dengan senyum berbentuk hati yang terkembang di bibirnya. Bahkan mata anak itu seperti ingin hilang saking senangnya ia.

"Hana jangan hanya karena ingin hadiah dari Santa saja lalu menjadi anak baik, " sela Jongin. Sambil mengunyah kue-kue kering olahan Kyungsoo, Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. " Hana harus selalu menjadi anak baik. Kapan pun itu. Karena Tuhan juga akan menyayangi anak-anak baik, " ucapnya lagi. Jongin lalu mencubit pipi cabi Hana.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat tatkala menyaksikan kedekatan antara pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Kyungsoo hanya tak menyangka, Kim Jongin yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kim Jongin yang ia kenal semasa sekolah menegah dulu. Di mana hanya ada Kai si penari terbaik sekolahnya yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang amat tipis. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun, sahabat baiknya sendiri sedang sakit saat anak itu sudah dua hari tak masuk sekolah dan Jongin baru menyadarinya di hari ketiga.

Jongin hanya kurang peka, bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Kyungsoo sangat takjub ketika di masa-masa kehamilannya, tingkat kepekaan Jongin mulai meningkat. Dirinya yang dulunya sibuk bekerja, mulai mengurangi aktivitas kantornya dan memilih pulang cepat untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Tanpa diminta, Jongin akan memijit-mijit telapak kaki Kyungsoo dan mengelapnya dengan handuk yang telah direndam air hangat. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur akan perubahan Jongin.

Kalau Jongin tidak berubah, masa iya anak nangis Jonginnya malah bengong terus nanya, ' kenapa nangis?' Udah digoreng Kyungsoo dari dulu kali. -,-

.

.

.

.

Natal tinggal tiga hari lagi. Saat ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang rebahan di ranjang mereka yang hangat. Kyungsoo rebahan sambil membaca sebuah majalah dan Jongin hanya bergelayut manja, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia akan menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Mengirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu.

"Yeobo, kau harum sekali sih.." gombal Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Mendengar gombalan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mendecih dan memencet hidung MANCUNG suaminya.

"Aishh, Jongin berhentilah menciumi leherku," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari perpotongan lehernya. Namanya juga Jongin, mana mau dia menurut. Dirinya malah semakin menjadi menciumi leher Kyungsoo bahkan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ahhh.." Upss, ada yang mendesah.

"Yeobo.." panggil Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Seringai serigala itu semakin menjadi ketika sekali lagi ia mendengar suara desahan halus yang keluar dari bibir istrinya ketika tangannya mulai merambat menuju dua gundukan kenyal milik sang istri.

"Aishh, aku sedang tidak ingin Jongin," seru Kyungsoo pada sang suami. Matanya melotot tajam ke arah Jongin yang masih menampilkan seringai mesumnya.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sedang membulat itu malah dianggap Jongin sebagai sebuah undangan menggoda dari Kyungsoo pada dirinya. *Jong, istri lu marah bukan lagi goyang dribble..

Dengan segera, Jongin meraup bibir bentuk hati sang istri untuk dilumatnya dengan. Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya tak bisa menolak hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sang suami dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut Jongin pada bibirnya. Hawa dingin dari salju yang turun malam itu kalah oleh hawa panas yang mulai menguar dari kamar pasangan suami istri tersebut. Bahkan saat ini Jongin sudah melepaskan piyama atasnya dan menindih Kyungsoo. Keduanya kembali berciuman di bawah selimut tebal. Sesekali terdengar desahan Kyungsoo yang semakin membangkitkan sisi liar Jongin. Tangannya bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam piyama sang istri. Bibir keduanya tak berhenti untuk saling memagut, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang lewat ciuman mereka.

Kancing piyama Kyungsoo mulai dibuka Jongin satu persatu. Lalu terlihatlah dua gundukan kenyal yang dari hari ke hari semakin terlihat mengggoda. Jongin lalu menciumi dada Kyungsoo sedang Kyungsoo melampiaskan kenikmatan yang sang suami beri dengan mengelus rambut belakang Jongin.

Ketika Jongin akan memasukkan salah satu gundukan itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba dari arah samping, muncul sebuah kepala boneka pinguin yang Kyungsoo kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Astaga, Hana-ya!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya mendorong Jongin dan mengambil piyama atasnya segera. Jongin yang didorong Kyungsoo hanya meringis sambil meratapi pantanya yang sakit karena menghantam lantai yang dingin.

"Eomma.." rengek si kecil pada sang ibu. Gadis kecil itu lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu. Kepalanya tersandar nyaman di dada sang ibu yang beberapa saat lalu ternodai oleh ayahnya yang mesum itu.

"Aishhh, bagaimana bisa anak ini masuk?" gerutu Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengar gerutuan Jongin, lalu melototkan matanya tanda Jongin harus diam.

"Hana-ya, kenapa putri cantik eomma ini belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengelus sayang rambut Hana dan mendekapnya lebih erat. "Hana kedinginan, eomma," rajuknya.

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat tanda paham alasan kenapa anaknya bangun dan datang ke kamar mereka.

"Hana kedinginan? Baiklah sini tidur sama eomma," ajak Kyungsoo tanpa dosa mengabaikan geraman halus Jongin yang kini sudah ikut merebahkan dirinya di sambping Hana.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hana lahi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang ingin menjahili Jongin saat ini. "Bolehkan, appa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Hana juga ikut memandang Jongin. Memohon denagan tatapan pinguinnnya untuk diberi izin tidur bersama mereka malam ini.

"Aishh, boleh." Jongin lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal. Astaga, jika bukan karena dia menyanyagi Hana, sudah dipastikan anak itu akan diantarnya paksa ke kamarnya sendiri. Padahal sedikit lagi.. *Saya belum ada niatan nambah cast, Jong..

Sudah 30 menit berlalu, tapi sepertinya gadis penyuka pororo itu belum mau juga memejamkan mata bulatnya. Dengan nyaman ia masih meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat Kyungsoo yang menuai desisan samar dari Jongin. Dia mencintai Hana, tapi dirinya pun bisa kesal karena tingkah anaknya ini.

"Hana-ya," panggil Kyungsoo pada gadis kecil di pelukannya. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk halus pantat anaknya itu.

"Kenapa Hana belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Hana lalu mendongak memandang wajah sang ibu. Wajahnya terlihat murung. "Tiga hari lagi natal, eomma.." jawabnya menggantung, "dan Santa Claus belum datang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menyadari apa yang menyebabkan anaknya ini menjadi terlihat murung.

"Apakah menurut Santa Claus, Hana belum jadi anak yang baik?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hana. " Anniya. Hana sudah jadi anak yang baik," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa Santa Claus belum datang dan memberi Hana banyak hadiah?"

"Apakah Hana menjadi anak baik hanya karena ingin hadiah dari Santa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Hana.

Hana yang dalam dekapan ibunya lalu mengangguk samar. Kyungsoo terkekeh. Tentu semua anak begitu, mereka dan pikiran polosnya.

"Hana-ya, dengarkan eomma.." Kyungsoo lalu menaikkan dagu Hana agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dipandanginya mata yang serupa dengannya itu dalam diam.

"Hana-ya, bukankah appa pernah mengatakan pada Hana, kalau Hana harus selalu jadi anak baik kapan pun itu. Karena Tuhan menyayangi anak-anak baik."

Hana masih menatap ibunya dengan mata polos. Mata yang memancarkan bahwa belum ada dosa yang ditanggungnya, mata yang memancarkan kesucian seorang anak.

"Jadi, Hana harus jadi anak baik meskipun natal sudah berakhir?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hana harus tetap jadi anak yang baik, oke?"

Hana lalu mengangguk dan kembali memeluk ibunya erat. "Tapi, bisakah tahun ini meminta sesuatu eomma?" Hana kembali bersuara walau samar karena teredam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Hana ingin eomma dan appa selalu bahagia bersama Hana. "

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam di tanggal 24, dan beberapa jam lagi natal akan datang. Nuansa natal benar-benar terasa di kediaman keluarga Kim. Keluarga kecil itu sedang makan malam bersama. Rencanaya besok mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Jongin lalu ke rumah orang tua Kyungsoo.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam bersama itu, Kyungsoo lalu memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hana-ya, " panggilnya pada putri kecilnya itu. "Apakah Hana masih berharap Santa Claus akan datang malam ini?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sesaat, lalu setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepala. " Ani, Hana tidak lagi mengaharapkannya," ucapnya.

"Mmm, begitu," Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Cha.. Kalau sudah selesai makan, jangan lupa gosok gigi dan cuci kaki sebelum tidur, arraseo?"

Hana mengangguk patuh dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Yeobo.." Tiba-tiba, Jongin memanggil istrinya. Kyungsoo heran juga, selama beberapa hari ini Jongin memang jarang di rumah dan sepertinya ia sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Komunikasi di antara keduanya pun kurang beberapa hari ini. Apakah Jongin masih marah gara-gara kejadian berapa hari lalu? Aishh, kekanakan sekali suaminya itu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening tanda tak paham dengan apa yang suaminya ucapkan, membantu apa?

"Membantu apa?

"Begini.."

 _ **You better watch out**_

 _ **You better not cry**_

 _ **You better not pout**_

 _ **I'm telling you why**_

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_

"Hana-ya.. Hana-ya, bangun.." Kyungsoo lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil putrinya. Tak lama Hana terbangun. Dikuceknya mata bulatnya sambil menguap kecil. Kyungsoo lalu mengelus rambut Hana dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Hana-ya, selamat natal.."ucap Kyungsoo pada Hana. Gadis kecil itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hingga ia bahkan tidak sadar saat ibunya menyeretnya sampai di ruang keluarga.

 _ **He is making a list**_

 _ **Checking it twice**_

 _ **Gonna find out who is naughty or nice**_

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_

"Hoho..hoho... Selamat natal Kim Hana.."

Mata bulat itu terjaga sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara lelaki yang mengucapkan selamat natal untuknya. Dia lelaki tua berjenggot putih denagn pakain merahnya. Membawa setumpuk hadiah yang Hana inginkan.' Santa Claus datang ' pekiknya malam itu.

Hana berlari ke arah lelaki tua itu dan dengan cepat ia sudah ada di gendongannya.

"Selamat natal, Hana-ya.. Selamat, kau telah jadi anak baik selama ini.." ucap si Santa. Hana tersenyum senang, matanya menggambarkan binar kebahagiaan bisa didatangi si lelaki tua.

"Sekarang katakan apa permintaanmu," ucap si Santa lagi. Hana menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak minta apa-apa, ' jawabnya. Jawaban si gadis kecil mengundang kerutan samar di dahi Santa.

"Kenapa?" Santa kembali bertanya.

"Kata appa, aku harus jadi anak baik kapan pun itu. Karena Tuhan menyayangi anak-anak baik, " ucap Hana dengan riang.

Mendengar jawaban Hana, senyuman di wajah Santa merekah sangat lebar, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Hana yang sedang digedong.

"Guere, kau benar. Tak perlu mengharap hadiah untuk jadi anak baik, karena Tuhan menyanyangi anak-anak baik."

Hana tertawa senang saat si Santa menciumi pipinya, dan selama satu jam penuh, Hana bermain bersama si Santa Claus.

 _ **He is sees you when you are sleeping**_

 _ **He knows when you are awake**_

 _ **He knows if you have been bad or good**_

 _ **So be good for goodness sake**_

 _ **Goodness sake**_

"Eomma, mana appa?

"Eoh, appamu belum bangun sayang."

"Kenapa belum bangun?"

"Appa kelelahan."

"Appa sakit?"

"Tidak, appa kelelahan karena tadi malam membagikan hadiah."

"Eoh? Appa seperti Santa Claus saja, hihihii.."

 _ **Santa is a busy man, he has no time to play**_

 _ **He is got millions of stockings to fill on**_

 _ **Christmas day**_

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_

Halo, Nurul Hidayah di sini!

Karena banyak permintaan untuk buat sequel, inilah jadinya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, memfollow dan memfavoritkan My Appa, saya jadi terharu..*nangis bombay.

Untuk ff kali ini saya mengangkat tema natal. Maaf, kalo ada yang salah-salah, karena saya cuma sedikit tahu tentang tradisi natal.

Oh, ya, kata-kata Tuhan menyayangi anak-anak baik itu beneran.. Tuhan bener-bener menyayangi anak-anak baik, termasuk temen saya.

Jadi, jangan ragu jadi anak baik. Karena Tuhan sayang anak-anak baik, ya kan "kawanku"?

So, review plis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kecupan Malam Natal ( My Appa Sequel Part 2 )**

.

.

.

Itu natal keluarga Kim beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kita akan melihat natal keluarga Kim saat Hana sudah mulai beranjak remaja.

Natal tahun ini terasa sama saja bagi keluarga Kim. Pohon natal, kue kering, kado, semuanya sama saja. Sama seperti saat ini, mereka sekeluarga berkumpul dan memakan kue kering yang baru keluar dari pemanggang. Ahh, ada yang beda. Ada tamu yang tak terduga datang dan 'mengacaukan' malam natalnya -menurut Jongin.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dengan bibir manyun dia mulai mencibir orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Orang yang memanggil Jongin tadi lalu tergelak melihat kelakuan ayah satu orang putri itu. Astaga, dia benar-benar mengahancurkan imej penari seksinya setelah menikah dan punya anak. Hanya ada Jongin si pria tua yang akan merengek apabila ditinggal lama oleh Kyungsoo atau ditinggal Hana yang kini lebih perhatian pada kekasih barunya. Upsss...

"Yeobo, " Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur bersama seorang wanita cantik. Wajahnya masih begitu menggemaskan walau pun pada kenyataannya ia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Dengan balutan dres berwarna krem, wanita itu sungguh mempesona. Dia lalu mendekati lelaki yang mengajak Jongin tadi bicara.

Jongin masih menekuk wajahnya walau Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang memperlihatkan otot-otot yang masih begitu kuat untuk mencari sesuap nasi bagi keluarganya.

"Ya, Oh sehun, " desis Jongin pada lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya saat ini. Jongin benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah orang itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya si wjah triplek itu pulang juga ke negara asalnya.

"Kau sudah kembali dari China sekitar satu bulan yang lalu,' Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau baru kemari sekarang?" Jongin menyembur marah.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari semua orang yang ada di situ, kecuali Jongin sendiri. "Wae? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah tertekuknya.

"Astaga Jongin, kau benar-benar belum berubah, " gurauan istri Sehun membuat Kyungsoo makin tergelak. Benar, Jongin masih belum berubah. Jongin masih saja bersifat kekanakan di saat usianya sudah tak lagi muda.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatmu jadi menekuk wajah jelekmu itu, " Sehun kembali memercikan api ke arah kobaran bensin. "Kautidak peduli kami datang atau tidak, tapi kau hanya tidak rela putrimu saat ini sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. "

Jongin semakin ingin menonjok wajah Sehun. Perkataanya benar-benar tepat sasaran. Jika saja ini bukan malam natal, Jongin pasti sudah mengacak-acak rambut hitam klimis Sehun yang selalu dibanggakannya itu. Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin badmood.

Dua puluh menit lalu, ketika keluarga kecil Kim sedang bersantai dengan Jongin dan Hana yang asyik menikmati kue kering olahan tangan Kyungsoo. Bel rumah berbunyi dengan Kyungsoo yang membuka kannya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat sepasang suami istri dengan anak lelaki mereka berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum dan menyapa Kyungsoo, " Lama tak bertemu, nyonya Kim. "

.

.

.

"Astaga Jongin, calon menantumu itu anakku, bukan orang lain, " hardik Sehun pada Jongin yang terus-terusan mengarahkan kepalanya menengok ke jendela. Dia seperti seorang kucing yang sedang mengintai tikus incarannya. Matanya terus memicing tajam menyaksikan kedekatan dua anak manusi berbeda jenis kelamin di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Karena dia anakmu, aku jadi khawatir," Jongin kembali mencibir. Kyungsoo dan Luhan –istri Sehun kembali berkutat di dapur. Sepertinya, mereka lebih tertarik mempraktikan resep-resep baru Kyungsoo daripada mendengarkan rengekan kekanakan si bayi tua Jongin.

"Apanya yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Dia tampan dan juga mempesona sama sepertiku, " ucap Sehun lagi. Di balik wajah dinginnya itu, Sehun memiliki tingkat kenarsisan melebihi Kim Jongin. Dia tak akan segan-segan memuji dirinya sendiri, mengatakn betapa Tuhan sangat baik hati menganugrahinya wajah bak seorang pangeran dongeng. Dan Jongin hanya akan memutar bola matanya saat sifat terpendam sahabatnya itu mulai muncul.

"Kau adalah penghancur hati wanita nomor satu sekolahan, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, mungkin saja anakmu menuruni sifat playboymu itu?" jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Asal kau ingat tuan Kim, aku tidak memberi harapan palsu kepada mereka. Mereka menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku menolaknya karena aku memang tidak menyukai mereka, " balas Sehun.

"Bukan seperti dirimu yang suka menebar pesona dan seakan-akan juga menaruh hati pada mereka. Kaulah pengahncur hati wanita sesungguhnya Kim Jongin."

Baik sehun mau pun Jongin sama-sama melototkan mata tanda tak ada yang mau kalah. Sebenarnya, keduanya adalah duo penghancur hati wanita sesungguhnya. Duet antara sahabat kopi susu itu dalam menarik lalu mengahncurkan hati wanita bahkan menyebar luas di kalangan siswi sekolah lain. Meski pun sudah mengetahui akan reputasi keduanya, para sisiwi itu masih saja mengejar Jongin atau pun Sehun. Ck..ck..ck, benar-benar bodoh.

Pletak..

Perdebatan konyol Jongin dan Sehun itu terhenti saat tangan lentik Kyungsoo memukul tengkuk suaminya itu. Dirinya dan Luhan benar-benar gemas pada suami-suami mereka itu, memperdebatkan hal-hal konyol tak ubahnya anak sekolah dasar.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanan. Sudah punya anak, masih saja kelakuan seperti ini," ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengamini perkataan Kyungsoo."Kalian sama saja, " tambahnya.

Jongin dan Sehun masih saling menatap dengan mimik wajah seakan mengejek satu sama lain.

"Oh, ya eonni, " sela Kyungsoo di tengah perang mata antara Jongin dan Sehun. "Bagaimana Hana? Apakah dia sudah pas menjadi menantu idaman?"

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun ke Kyungsoo. Astaga, apak sebenarnya tujuan mereka datang ke sini untuk melamar Hana? Tidak, Hana putri kecilnya belum boleh menikah. Tidak boleh...

"ANDDWWWAAAEE!" Jongin berteriak histeris saat pikiran tentang Hana yang akan menikah."Tidak, tidak boleh. A.. ani, belum ya Hana belum boleh, " ucapnya histeris yang mengundang kernyitan di dahi ketiga orang yang lain.

"Apanya yang belum boleh, Kim Jongin?" Sehun bertanya pada lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Kalian, kalian ke sini mau melamar anakku?"

Jika ini anime, Sehun mungkin sudah akan menjatuhkan rahangnya. Sedang Luhan hanya tertawa gelak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar geram pada tingkah posesif suaminya itu.

Plak.. Sekali lagi tangan lentik Kyungsoo menghampiri tengkuk Jongin. "Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu itu, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kekanakan Jongin. Hana itu masih SMA, ubtuk ke hal serius sperti itu belum saatnya untuk dia pikirkan. Astaga..

"Wae? Kenapa kau memukulku, yeobo?" Jongin meringis sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang sudah dua kali mejadi korban tangan lentik Kyungsoo. "Hana itu masih SMA, perjalanannya masih jauh, " tambah Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin masih saja merengek.

"Ah.. Karena, kau menyinggung hal itu, aku baru saja ingat. Memang itu tujuanku datang kemari, " Sehun berniat menggoda Jongin. Dia lalu memberi kode pada Luhan untuk membantunya.

Luhan yang mengerti lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang sempat tertunda. "Ku pikir Hana sudah pantas menjadi seorang istri. Dia rajin dan pintar memasak. Pasti Shin akan puas dengan pelayanannya."

Telinga Jongin benar-benar memerah. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Hana dan Shin. Pelayanan? Heh?

"Benar, eonni. Shin juga memang anak yang baik, dia juga pantas menjadi suami Hana. Hana ppasti lebih bahagia. " Kyungsoo sepertinya menyadari keadaan. Pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertamu ke rumahnya itu ingin menggoda suaminya.

"Ahh, ngomong-ngomong soal mereka, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, ya?"

.

.

.

Setelah minta izin pada orang tua Hana dan orang tuanya, Shin lalu membawa Kyungsoo ke belakang rumah Hana. Mereka lalu duduk santai di sebuah ayunan yang bisa memuat tiga orang.

Selama 10 menit pertama mereka hanya diliputi dengan keheningan. Keduanya seakan malu untuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Hanya memandang langit di malam natal yang terasa semakin dingin. Salju-salju halus mulai bertaburan di permukaan tanah, menambah kesan romantis yang ada di antara mereka.

Sebagai lelaki, Shin memulainya lebih dahulu. Digenggamnya tangan Hana yang dingin lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Senyum tipis menghias bibirnya ketika Hana membalas genggaman tangannya. Pipi Hana yang pada awalnya sudah memerah karena cuaca, semakin memerah kala genggaman Shin semakin erat.

"Hana-ya. " Setelah sekian lama dilanda keheningan, Shin membuka pembicaraan dengan memanggil nama gadisnya. Dipandanginya gadis yang selama satu bulan ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mata, mata itu benar-benar membuat Shin sulit untuk melepaskan pandangannya. Apalagi bibir hati gadisnya. Ughh, Hana benar-benar cobaan iman bagi Shin.

Hana lalu balas menatap Shin. Pipinya semakin memerah sekarang. Dipandangi seintens itu oleh kekasihmu itu, ughh kadar gula dalam darahnya bisa-bisa meningkat tiba-tiba. Jantungnya juga akan meledak jika terus seperti ini. Shin lalu mengeluarkan tangan mereka dari saku mantelnya. Setelahnya, dia kembali merogoh saku mantelnya yang lain. Di tangannya ada sbuah kotak beludru berwarna merah, dan ketika dibuka kilauan dari sebuah kalung begitu menyilaukan mata Hana.

Hana menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya ia pada apa yang dilihatnya. Shin lalu mengambil kalung yang berbandulkan pita kecil itu dan menatap ke arah Hana.

Shin tersenyum, " Ini untukmu, " lirihnya.

Hana masih menutup mulutnya dan memandang ke arah di mana kalung itu ada. Mata bulatnya bergantian memandang ke arah kalung lalu memandang ke arah si pemberi.

"Buat aku?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Shin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia memberi isyarat pada Hana untuk mendekat.

Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Shin lalu memasangkan kalung pemberiannya ke leher Hana.

Oh.. Betapa cantiknya gadisnya itu. Dengan pipi yang merah merona, Hana mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, " gomawo."

Jarak keduanya masih sedekat tadi. Tak ada yang mau melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Seakan terhipnotis, Shin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Matnya beralih dari manik bulat Hana ke arah bibir hatinya. Bibir itu semakin memerah karena cuaca yang semakin mendingin. Tangan Shin merayap ke pinggang Hana, mengantarkan sebuah gelenyar hangat ke tubuh si gadis. Matanya mulai memejam seiring dengan menipisnya jarak antara bibir mereka.

Cup..

Kecupan itu terjadi.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang lembut saat Shin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bawah Hana. 'Lembut' pikirnya. Bibir Hana benar-benar lembut. Hana yang menikmati lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shin. Terhanyut dengan ciuman hangat dari Shin yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan dinginnya salju malam itu.

Dua menit berlalu, dengan berat hati shin melepas pagutannya ketika Hana memukul dadanya. Gadis itu dengan cepat menunduk untuk meyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan tomat. Shin terkekeh melihat tingkah gadisnya itu. Diangkatnya dagu Hana dan kembali memberinya satu kecupan.

"Saranghae."

"Nado.."

Ughh, sungguh malam natal yang romantis.. Indahnya masa muda...

Dua insan muda itu memang tengah dilanda asmara. Saling memberikan kecupan sayang yang membuat salah satunya merona malu. Tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang harus dipegangi sisi kiri dan kanannya ini.

Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal sedang dipegangi oleh Kyungsoo juga Sehun untuk tidak berlari keluar dan menghancurkan suasana romantis anak-anak mereka. Ya, Jongin menyaksikan adegan kecupan sayang Shin-Hana yang membuatnya seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saat ini. Hidungnya kembang kempis mengingat bagaimana proses ciuman itu terjadi.

"Ya, lepaskan aku!" Dirinya terus meronta di antara pegangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, sedang Luhan tengah mengunci jendela besar transparan yang langsung mengarah ke halaman belakang. Takut-takut Jongin lepas dan langsung menerjang Shin.

"Ahhh, ciuman pertama putriku.. " Dengan lemas, ia terduduk sambil merengek bagaikan bayi. Meninggalkan tawa membahana dari Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat tingkahnya.

Well, abaikan Jongin dan segala tingkah bodohnya. -,-

Halo, Nurul Hidayah di sini!

Ini lanjutan dari Santa Claus. Kalau Santa Claus natal masa lalu, ini natal masa sekarang.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini. Maaf, typo bertebaran juga ceritanya kurang menarik.

Oke, review plis?


	4. Chapter 4

**Awas Ada Sule**

 **Present**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tiga hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan Hana sedang memiliki waktu berdua. Tanpa lelaki, terutama Jongin, hanya mereka berdua. Mereka membeli barang-barang kebutuhan dapur juga kebutuhan wanita lainnya menggunakan kartu kredit Jongin. Meskipun si empu kartu kredit tidak bisa ikut –selain karena tidak diajak- Jongin tentunya memiliki pekerjaan yang banyak. Sebagai hadiah untuk sang suami yang mengizinkan ia dan Hana belanja hari itu, Kyungsoo membelikannya sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam yang menurutnya akan sangat bagus dikenakan Jongin. Meang sih, tidak ada yang spesial, tapi setidaknya, Kyungsoo bersikap perhatian pada suaminya dengan membelikan kemeja baru.**

 **Namun, di saat – saat terakhir Kyungsoo dan Hana berbelanja, entah kenapa sepasang kaki Kyungsoo melangkah ke sebuah tempat yang membuat Jongin akan mengamuk jika ia mengetahuinya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Jongin vs Thomas**

"Hatchu..Hatcu.." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kim Jongin bersin untuk hari ini. Tidak, dia tidak sakit. Dengan wajah tertekuknya, Jongin duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi juga memakan camila dalam toples. Sesekali dia menggerutu dengan suara pelan saat 'makhluk' itu lewat dengan menggoyangkan pantat seksinya. 'Beraninya 'dia', ' Jongin membatin geram. Telinganya bahkan seakan memanas saat mendengar 'dendangan' merdu dari si makhluk saat meminta perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur.

Benar benar, makhluk itu benar benar menyita seluruh perhatian penghuni rumah kecuali dirinya yang bahkan sudah mencatatkan ' makhluk ' itu ke dalam list ' rival ' mencari perhatian istri dan putrinya. Hanya dengan mata yang penuh binarnya itu, Hana akan langsung meamngkunya, mengelusnya bahkan menciuminya. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hatinya memberi makan dengan makanan yang enak -dan mahal. Ya, makhluk itu bukan seorang lelaki –bahkan manusia, makhluk itu seekor bintang dengan bulu kuning kecoklatan dan bola mata sewarna. Seekor kucing.

Kucing mirip Garfield ini diberi nama Thomas oleh Hana. Bulunya tebal, badannya gemuk dan sehat. Sayangnya, ia benar benar mirip Garfield, malas bergerak. Selama tiga hari ia mulai menjadi bagian keluarga Kim, Thomas hanya beberapa kali terlihat berkeliling rumah, sisanya ia habiskan untuk bersantai seakan menikmati hidupnya di sebuah keranjang yang khusus disediakan oleh Kyungsoo untuknya. Tapi, menurut Jongin kucing ini benar benar licik. Thomas akan bersikap manis saat ada Kyungsoo atau pun Hana, sedangkan saat bersama Jongin, wajah kucing itu seakan menyiratkan aura persaingan dalam menarik perhatian dua perempuan di rumah itu. Thomas seakan tahu Jongin juga tidak menyukainya.

"Yeobo.." Jongin lalu memanggil Kyungsoo saat hidungnya tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi mengganggu telinga. Bulu kuduknya juga seakan merinding setiap ia mengingat Thomas si kucing. Jongin elergi dengan kucing. Ia akan bersin tak berhenti jika berdekatan atau pun hanyadengan mengingatnya akan membuat bulu kuduk Jongin merinding sama seperti saat menonton film horor.

"Yeobo.." Sekali lagi Jongin memanggil istrinya itu. Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo datang dengan celemek hijaunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kapan kau akan memindahkan kucing itu?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan wajah memelas. "Tidakkah kalian kasihan padaku? Aku jadi bersin-bersin seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya tanda tak habis pikir dengan suaminya ini. Jongin memanggil dirinya hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang jelas jelas sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Jongin," jeda sebentar sebelum Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan. "Kau hanya perlu menghindarinya, oke? Bersabarlah untuk beberapa waktu sampai Thomas ada yang mau mengadopsinya, " tambahnya lagi.

Dengan kerutan di dahinya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seakan tak percaya. Thomas itu kucing dan ia baru beberapa hari di rumah ini, sedangkan Jongin adalah suami Kyungsoo dan mereka satu rumah sudah 16 tahun. Kenapa Kyungsoo malah membela kucing itu? Apa arti Jongin selama ini untuk Kyungsoo? Jadi Kyungsoo pilih dia atau aku? Batin Jongin sedang melakukan iklan obat sakit kepala *eh.

"Sampai kapan Kyungsoo? Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya, " sungut Jongin.

"Apanya yang perlu kau tahan Jongin? Thomas kucing yang manis, tidakkah kau menyukainya?"

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan kau istriku bahwa suamimu ini alergi bulu kucing beserta kehadirannya?"

Mendengar balasan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus. Tiga hari yang lalu ia benar benar lupa akan permasalahan satu itu ketika ia dan Hana memutuskan untuk membeli Thomas di _pet shop_. Sayangnya, setelah tiga hari berlalu, Kyungsoo malah semakin jatuh cinta pada kucing itu begitu juga dengan Hana. Jadi saat mendengar permintaan Jongin yang sudah sedari awal diutarakannya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit enggan untuk mengabulkannya.

"Oke, Jongin. Tunggu lima hari ke depan, sepertinya ada yang tertarik pada Thomas, jadi bersabarlah, " Kyungsoo meminta kesepakatan pada Jongin.

"Kenapa selama itu? Tidak bisakah orang itu lebih mempercepat kesepakatan dengan kita?"

"Tidak bisa, Jongin. Mereka juga perlu berpikir untuk mengadopsi Thomas, " Kyungsoo memijat keningnya saat kelakuan kekanakan Jongin kambuh.

"Cih, benar juga. Kucing pemalas seperti dia mana mau orang lain mengadopsinya, " cibir Jongin pada kucing yang saat ini sudah kembali merebahkan dirinya di singgasananya. Kucing itu mulai menggeliatkan badannya, lalu dengan posisi mengangkang, Thomas tertidur dengan lelap mengabaikan perdebatan tuannya.

...

...

...

Jongin sedang bertatap muka dengan Thomas. Keduanya bahkan tak ada yang mau mengalah sejak tadi. Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke rumah Luhan dan Hana sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya.

"Hatchu.. Hatchu.." Kembali Jongin bersin-bersin dikarenakan 'makhluk' di depannya ini.

"Ya, kau," Jongin menunjuk si gembul dengan tangannya. "Besok sore kau akan.. hatchu.. meninggalkan rumah ini," desisnya lagi.

"Anda yakin nyonya Kim akan menyerahkan aku pada orang lain, tuan Kim?"

Mata Jongin seketika membelalak ketika Thomas kucing Kyungsoo yang gembul itu berbicara layaknya seorang manusia. Wajah lucu kucing itu berganti menjadi seringai mengejek yang kini diarahkannya pada Jongin.

"Kau..Kau.. Kau bis.. bisa ber..berbicara?" Dengan tergagap Jongin bertanya seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Beberapa kali ia mengucek mata untuk memastikan bahwa si Garfield kw ini benar benar berbicara padanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir kau sedang berhalusinasi kan?" tanya Thomas lagi.

Astaga! Jadi kucing itu benar benar bisa berbicara? Oh my god! Jongin bisa gila kalau seperti ini. Thomas lalu turun dari seberang sofa yang didudukinya lalu meloncat ke atas meja di depan Jongin. Thomas kembali memandang ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tuan Kim, kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku padamu?" Thomas bertanya pada Jongin dengan nada dan wajah memelas. Matanya berbinar sama seperti saat ia mencari perhatian Kyungsoo atau pun Hana. "Aku kucing yang menggemaskan tahu," kucing itu mulai beraegyo di depan Jongin.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Jongin lalu mencibir Thomas. "Kau tahu.. hatchu.. aku sangat membencimu."

"Iya, kau membenciku. Tapi apa alasanmu?" Thomas kembali bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran berhadapan dengan tuannya yang kekanakan ini. Ingin Thomas menerjangnya lalu mencakar wajahnya itu.

" Asal kau tahu, gembul.. " Jongin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengintimidasi kucing kuning di hadapannya ini. "Aku alergi dengan bulu kuningmu.."

"Ah.. tidak..tidak." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benci kehadiranmu, " ucap Jongin lagi.

Thomas lalu mendengus. Ditatapnya tuannya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja tuannya itu ucapkan.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim, aku bisa memaklumi alasan pertamamu. Tapi, apa? Kau benci kehadiranku?" Thomas semakin ingin menggoda Jongin. Ia lalu berjalan peerlahan mendekati Jongin.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membenci kehadiranku?" tanya Thomas lagi.

"Astaga.. " Jongin semakin menutupi hidungnya. "Ya! Kau tidak berpikir untuk mendekatiku kan?"

"Tentu aku berpikir seperti itu."

Tap...

Thomas duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

HATCHUUUU...

...

...

...

"Eomma pulang.."

Dari pintu depan terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari rumah Luhan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah paper bag yang berisikan setoples kue kering oleh-oleh dari Luhan.

Rumah di sore itu terasa hening tanpa adanya suara-suara Jongin dan Hana yang saling bercakap-cakap. Hanya suara televisi yang Kyungsoo dengar ketika ia mulai mendekat ke ruang keluarga.

"Aish.. Jongin pasti ketiduran tanpa sempat mematikan televisi, " gumam Kyungsoo.

Semakin Kyungsoo mendekati sofa tempat Jongin sedang merebahkan diri, sebuah kejanggalan yang dirasa Kyungsoo yang sudah sedari awal ia rasa semakin dirasanya. 'Aneh..'

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika dilihatnya Jongin dengan wajah yang tertutup masker sedang memangku sambil mengelus bulu-bulu halus Thomas. Sedang Thomas sendiri dengan antengnya sedang merebahkan tubuh gembulnya di pangkuan Jongin. Matanya merem-melek menikmati setiap elusan Jongin di bagian kepala maupun tubuhnya.

"Jongin.." Dengan lirih Kyungsoo menyapa suaminya itu.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya menyipit dengan senyum mengembang yang tertutup masker. "Oh, yeobo kau sudah pulang!"

Belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari tangan Jongin yang masih mengelus Thomas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo yang dipikrnya aneh karena hanya berdiri sambil memandanginya.

Kyungsoo lalu tersadar, "Ne. Aku ti..tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan paper bag berisi toples kue kering yang dibawanya di atas meja depan sofa. Lantas ia lalu berbalik kembali menuju Jongin. Dirabanya kening Jongin.

"Wae?" Dengan polosnya Jongin bertanya pada istrinya yang sedang berada di tingkat bingung maksimal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak..tidak. Alergimu?"

Seakan mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini, Jongin lantas tersenyum. "Kau lihat aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku memakai masker ini untuk meminimalisir serangan bersinku, "ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi.."

"Ah.. Thomi-ya.. kau sungguh menggemaskan.." Jongin lalu berlalu dari hadapan istrinya sambil membawa Thomas di gendongannya menuju taman samping rumah mereka.

Eii.. Thomi?

...

...

...

 **Keesokan harinya..**

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan tas mungil yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya dengan pakaian yang terkesan resmi, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari rumahnya setelah mengunci rumah. Hari ini dia akan ke Pusat Penampungan Hewan untuk mendaftarkan Thomas di sana sebagai salah satu hewan yang perlu ditampung. Thomas ditemukan Kyungsoo dan Hana di pinggir jalan ketika mereka akan pulang dari kegiatan berbelanja di sebuah mall. Keadaan Thomas yang kotor saat itu memastikan bahwa kucing itu telah dibuang oleh pemilik Thomas sebelumnya. Kyungsoo ingin memelihara Thomas, begitu juga Hana. Namun beda halnya dengan Jongin. Jongin tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Thomas karena alerginya, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Thomas pada Pusat Penampungan Hewan.

Sesampainya ia di sana, Kyungsoo menemui petugas yang bersangkutan lalu mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo diminta untuk mengisi biodata dirinya sendiri serta data ciri-ciri fisik Thomas. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga diharuskan mengisi bagian kronologi penemuan Thomas di pinggir jalan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di kemudian hari bahwa bukan ia yang membuang Thomas. Setelah mengisi laporannya, Kyungsoo lalu pamit pulang untuk menjemput Thomas dan akan kembali lagi setelahnya.

...

"Thomas.."

Suara lembut seorang wanita membangunkan Thomas dari tidur siang di singgasananya. Tubuhnya yang gembul menggeliat pelan. Mulut yang terbuka menampakkan gigi taja serta kuku tajam yang memanjang ketika ia mulai melakukan streching. Ck, Thomas ini benar benar kucing pemalas.

Kyungsoo lalu menghapiri Thomas yang masih streching itu. Dielusnya bulu Thomas sambil sesekali diciuminya tangan Thomas dengan gemas. *Ini mah kebiasaan gue -,-

'Thomas.." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memanggil kucing gembul itu.

"Kau akan pindah dari sini.." Kyungsoo dengan sendu menyampaikan hal tersebut. Seakan mengerti, Thomas lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap seolah kebingungan.

"Kau akan berada di Pusat Penampungan Hewan untuk sementara, sampai ada orang baik hati yang mau mengadopsimu," jelas Kyungsoo. Tangannya masih saja mengelus-elus bulu kuning Thomas. Lalu Kyungsoo duduk di lantai lantas memindahkan Thomas ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku berharap, ada orang baik yang mau mengadopsimu. Memperlakukanmu dengan baik, memberimu makanan lezat setiap harinya."

Thomas bersandar dengan nyaman di depan perut Kyungsoo, menikmati setiap elusan yang Kyungsoo berikan di bulunya.

"Ah.. andai saja Jongin tidak alergi bulu kucing, kau sudah pasti akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini untuk selamanya, " gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, sepertinya ia mulai menerima keberadaanmu, bahkan Jongin sudah mulai memeperhatikanmu, iya kan?"

Kyungsoo mulai meningat-ingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam. Jongin yang dengan bahagianya terus bersama Thomas. Setelah acara makan malam keluarga selesai, Jongin dengan semangat memberi makan Thomas kemuadian memangkunya saat menonton televisi. Tak jarang, ia juga akan mengelus-elus badan Thomas. Jongin berubah dalam satu hari.

"Apa mungkin aku batalkan saja laporanku?" Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mepertimbangkan keputusannya. Tapi, sekelebat bayangan Jongin yang terus bersin atau yang Jongin yang harus memakai masker setiap waktunya, membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkannya. ' Kasian juga Jongin' batin Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Thomas."

...

...

...

"Appa pulang!"

Pukul 7 malam, dan Jongin baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di pintu rumah sederhananya. Aroma masakan istrinya sudah tercium, 'ahh aku jadi lapar' benak Jongin. Cepat cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk menemui istri dan putrinya yang sepertinya juga ikut membantu ibunya.

Saat melewati ruang tengah sebelum menuju dapur, Jongin terpaku sejenak. Keranjang itu kosong. 'Di mana kucing pemalas itu?'

"Yeobo.." Jongin memanggil istrinya yang sedang fokus memasak. Di sebelahnya ada Hana yang juga sedang membantunya.

Menyadari kedatangan Jongin, Kyungsoo lantas berbalik. "Oh, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tas kerja Jongin dan membantunya melepas jas sang suami.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Kyungsoo lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka dan menyerahkan urusan dapur sejenak pada Hana.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin tersadar dari keterpakuannya. "Hana-ya.." Jongin memanggil Hana setelah menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Ke mana si kucing pemalas itu?" Jongin lalu bertanya pada Hana tentang apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak melewati ruang tengah dan mendapati keranjang yang biasanya ditiduri si kucing pemalas –menurut Jongin— kosong.

Hana yang masih sibuk mengaduk sayur di panci, menjawab tanpa berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Thomas sudah eomma titipkan di Pusat Penampungan Hewan."

"Kapan? Hari ini?" Jongin seakan beranya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suaranya yang teramat pelan tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Hana tetap mendengarnya. "Euum, hari ini tadi."

Jongin terdiam.

Tak lama Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur. "Yeobo, air hangat untuk mandimu sudah siap, " ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin dengan patuh tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lalu beranjak dan menuju kamar mereka. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hana-ya.. Apa yang terjadi pada appamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada putrinya. Hana hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda ia pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

Tak lama, dari arah kamar Jongin-Kyungsoo terdengar suara sengau Jongin yang sedang menyanyikan lagu Happiness milik Red Velvet dengan riangnya.

"Lala lalala lala lalalala.. Happiness.."

...

...

...

" **Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" usul Thomas. Jongin yang sudah bersin-bersin akut itu menjauh sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan keberadaan Thomas, namun dahinya mengernyit saat mendengar apa yang baru saja kucing gembul itu katakan.**

" **Kesepakatan? Ya! Aku sudah lelah melakukan kesepakatan terus, " bentak Jongin sambil mengacungkan kemoceng warna warni layaknya warna rambut anggota Red Velvet. *Ih.. author lagi suka sama Red Velvet. –bodoamat- #SaranghaeyoKangSeulgi**

" **Aish.. tenanglah tuan Kim. Aku juga tidak mau bersepakat denganmu. Ini terpaksa.. terpaksa.."**

 **Masih dengan misuh misuh, Jongin lalu duduk tak jauh dari Thomas, mencoba mendengarkan kesepakatan apa yang bisa ditawarkan kucing pemalas sepertinya.**

" **Akan kupastikan bahwa besok, nyonya Kim akan menyerahkanku ke Pusat Penampungan Hewan," Thomas mulai menjelaskan dan Jongin mendengarkannya walau dengan kesal.**

" **Jadi, bisakah kau untuk satu malam ini saja, memperlakukanku dengan baik?"**

" **Cih.. memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa untungnya untukku?" balas Jongin sengit setelah mendengar permintaan aneh Thomas.**

" **Ya.. mungkin kau bisa dianggap penyayang binatang oleh istri dan anakmu. Dan hei, tidak ada salahnya berbaikan sebelum berpisah.." jawab Thomas.**

 **Jongin terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan Thomas. "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Lagipula, kau akan pergi juga kan?"**

 **Jongin lalu beranjak menuju depan televisi. Dari laci meja televisi, diambilnya sebuah masker yang tersimpan di sana.**

" **Aku akan memakai ini untuk sementara, kemarilah.."**

 **Jongin lantas duduk di sofa dan mulai memangku Thomas.**

" **Berbaikan untuk berpisah.. Huuuh.." Desah kedua makhluk tersebut.**

 **...**

 **END**

Pesan : Sayangi binatang peliharaan kalian, yah..


End file.
